


Winter Pains

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Chronic Pain, Disability, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Massage, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Upright Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Her laughter falls over you like a lapping wave to its shore, serene, beautiful, and so smooth. Her dazzling smile and warm eyes trickle down into your very heart like a waterfall, filling your torso with wild butterflies. There’s no mistaking the love in her gaze as she beams at you.“Nonsense, my love. I grew worried when you missed breakfast.” She hums, settling more onto the bed as she watches you trade the tea for a jelly filled pastry. “What ails you this time?”
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Winter Pains

**Author's Note:**

> i just want some nadia with a disabled fem/gender neutral mc man,,,, i’m desperate for fluff,,,
> 
> **_Note; I chose Chronic Pain for the disability and I pull mainly from my own experience._**  
>  This isn't something that's the same for everyone, and there's loads of other things that fall under disability category. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this portrayal as it's not something that really needs to be traumatized or over exaggerated. Disability is normalized in this fic and there will be no shunning or anything of the sort. Please no hate and if you experience anything different and wish to correct me on something, do so politely and not to just to be rude.
> 
> otherwise; please enjoy!!

It’s winter in Vesuvia and while things never got chilled over by layers of ice and snow, the colder weather was quite unpleasant. The season was a lovely time to be together with your partner, and you took full advantage of that from time to time when Nadia wasn’t exceptionally busy. But the cold brought forth a certain ache in your bones that no medicine could take away. 

The cold made your joints ache terribly, made your spine stiff and sore, and sometimes your ankles could swell. A certain chronic pain that doctors before have mentioned couldn’t be taken away with skillful hands, Asra’s magic only ever worked for small intervals. But the chill seeped into your muscles and bones, turned your leisurely walk into a tensed limp or waddle. You didn’t mind it around the shop, where there were others to share this inconvenience, or in the expanse of the market where vendors were used to the sight of you limping up. No one treated you differently, everyone was kind and respectful.

Moving to the palace changed all of that though, the comforts of familiar faces changed to strange masks staring back at you. But you’ve come to know the servants around the wings, even the guards thanks to Portia’s kindness. Nadia chose new courtiers and even they became friends, everyone grew accustomed to the minor disability you possessed. But no one dared speak of it, either for fear of upsetting you or the wrath of Nadia that would surely follow.

But it wasn’t a disability at all, there was always a beauty in things and you found your’s with your chronic pains. 

While your strolls might take longer then others, or you walk slower then most, you have more time to admire and appreciate the world around you. And as much as Asra tried to baby you, or Portia hover around you, you were more then capable of navigating by yourself.

Nadia understood that, understood you. She never dared stop you from something, a minimal or extravagant task, if you said you could do it. She believed in you, trusted you’d ask for help if you truly needed it. And you would. Your heart fluttered whenever the Countess would cut off someone’s offer for help, however nice it was in theory, the notion that no one thought you could manage on your own was annoying at times. She told everyone of your strength, your bravery, and politely turned down their offer. You remained grateful, your love only growing in intensity for her. 

But, today, you’d need help. 

Nadia had been out of bed first, which was very typical in your routines. She was the Countess after all, she had an entire city to run and look after. And Asra was minding the shop, the Masquerade was over, things were returning to normal all over the city. The tides drew in, the winter settled itself into the city, and you woke up to a flare up in your muscles. 

A deeply rooted soreness was biting into your shoulder, your hips aligned with knots and icy shots of pain that ran up your spine. It felt like you needed to pop them to release the vice talons gripping you, but each wiggle and twist spurred them deeper into your nerves. Biting back a hushed gasp, you lay still for a few moments longer. 

Grabbing Nadia’s pillow, you bring it closer for comfort. Taking a deep breath to breathe in her scent, the warmth of the bed slowly leaving as you lay there tangled in bedsheets you don’t have the heart to remove. With your body tucked close to the firm pillow, it’s almost as if she’s there with you and you want nothing more then her comfort in this moment. Your eyes slip closed, maybe with more rest you’d be ready to tackle the day but for now, you decide simply existing is more then enough. 

Just as you’re weaving out of the grasps of discomfort and inching towards slumber, a knocking comes to your chamber door. You stifle a groan in the pillow you’re pressed against and weakly call for whoever it was to enter. 

It was Portia, her head peeking in before the rest of her scurries inside. 

“My, you’re still in bed, lazy bones?” Her tone is teasing, she approaches you with a quirk to her lips as she rips the blanket off of you in a flourish. “Up! Your breakfast is getting cold!”

“Can’t,” You sigh out. Making no attempts to move or dislodge her hands coming to rest against your forehead. 

“You’re not running a fever.” She observes before some realization hits her and she seats herself on the edge of the grand bed, worry evident in her eyes. Her smile is a lot more warm, gentler then. “Are you hurting?”

“Yeah,” You grumble. The briefest hint of frustration hitting you as your eyes find the unfiltered sunlight filling the room, how beautiful the day looked. How you wished you had the motivation to see it yourself. 

Stretching your leg out proved a mistake, your ankle flashing in a dull throb and making a crack sound. The pop felt good for a moment, but then it felt sore and bruised, boiling before calming down. 

“Breakfast in bed then!” She cheers, gathering the pillows that had fallen towards the sides or end in your slumber. Packing them behind you as she slowly guided you up, pushing the softer ones towards the small of your back. 

“Thank you, Porta.” You smile, your spine feels much better once you’re upright. The gentle easing of your muscles with support was a minor battle, better won with assistance then by your lonesome.

She gives you a playful wink, not an ounce of pity or condescension in her gaze as she slips out of the room without another word. You’re grateful for her, your eyes going over to the call bell given to you in these hours of need. As embarrassing as it was to use it sometimes, it was there with only the purest of intent. 

You don’t really use it and you certainly don’t plan to, but it’s only there for the extra precaution. You hope today wouldn’t be the first day you had to change that statement. 

You’re not waiting long, the door to your shared bed opens. But instead of unruly red hair filling the space, it’s regal purple strands tied back and crowned in pearls that steps into view. Nadia smiles as she holds a tray of food, gliding effortlessly into the room and going right to your side. 

“Good morning, my dear.” She croons, dipping lower to plant a honeyed kiss to your cheek. “Portia informed me you weren’t feeling your best and I came as quickly as I could.”

“You didn’t need to do that, Nadia.” You tell her gently, accepting the cup of warm tea set in your hands. “I know you’re busy, I can manage myself.”

She sits beside you, taking the comforter and pushing it aside. Her manicured hands wander up your legs, trailing themselves idly along your skin. You shiver under her touch, bringing your knees up to your chest to swat her away. 

Her laughter falls over you like a lapping wave to its shore, serene, beautiful, and so smooth. Her dazzling smile and warm eyes trickle down into your very heart like a waterfall, filling your torso with wild butterflies. There’s no mistaking the love in her gaze as she beams at you. 

“Nonsense, my love. I grew worried when you missed breakfast.” She hums, settling more onto the bed as she watches you trade the tea for a jelly filled pastry. “What ails you this time?”

You groan after a mouthful, “What _doesn’t_ hurt me today!”

Her caramel hand swipes the flakes of your food out the corner of your mouth, cleaning you up to which you tint red at. Even if you might be making a small mess, she’s gracious. Doesn’t seem to mind, Nadia’s simply glad you’re eating and cheery. She’s mentioned before how devastated she’d be if anything stopped your smile, recalling those words had your heart throbbing. 

“Let me help you.” Nadia purrs it, lips curling upwards as her eyes rake over your form. There’s only devotion there, not disgust or annoyance. “Where does it hurt you?”

“Ankles, spine, shoulders mainly.” You sigh exasperated, only to find her hands coaxing your legs into her lap. 

She wastes no more time and presses the pads of her thumbs into the soles of your feet, rolling them smoothly over your feet and letting them trail up. Her fingers work the ache from out of your joint, rolls it expertly in her palms, slides the ball of her hands up and down the deepest sting of your soreness. You melt under the precision of her movements, snug in the silky sheets of your bed. Every once in a while she’ll dip down to kiss your knee, or wherever her lips can find purchase first. 

She’ll stop on occasion, ask if you feel any better or if she should use more pressure. Works her way up your body until her face is level with your’s and she steals a real kiss. Lingering there, cupping your cheek to hold you close, shrouding you with the scent of her and caging you in with all her warmth. 

When you both part, her forehead rests against your’s. Fingers slipping to work the tension from your shoulders, mindful of your expression and the sounds you make, gouging if they're in delight or pain. 

“I’m spending the day with you.” Nadia declares after you seemed to become puddy in her hands, her digits digging into the knots in your neck. Cradling the back of your head when you lean into her massage. 

“I’ll be fine, this is more then enough to get me going.” But your deflection is hushed in another greeting of her lips on yours. Leaning into her, you barely catch her mouth again before she’s guiding you back into more relaxed posture. 

“I want to.” And the glimmer in her eyes tells you she means it, that there isn’t a single other place nor thing she’d rather be focusing on. 

“Okay,” You whisper dumbly. Her answering grin makes your eyes slip shut and go back for another kiss, another taste of heaven. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wanna re-iterate, I'm pulling from some of the things I experience and things that help me! Not every symptom or experience is the same for every person and please keep an open mind!! Once more, if I failed to nail something I'm open to hear how to improve so long as it's done in a civilized manner!!! 
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
